


Heartless, breathless

by kitsumin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Dom/sub, Drama, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fluff? Maybe?, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Yuri Plisetsky, Vampires, Vampires are assholes in this AU, Werewolf Otabek Altin, Yuri is not as bad as he looks, but things will get better, maybe lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsumin/pseuds/kitsumin
Summary: He's cut off by a cold -very cold- finger being placed over his lips, and an equally chilling laughter that makes him suddenly restless. From up close, he realizes there's something off about the boy's scent, something that should be there but justisn't."You're so adorable. A sad, lost puppy, so loyal yet so lonely." The blond says in that same taunting tone, a teasing grin on his face. "You crave for someone to take the lead, don't you? Must be terrible, for someone like you to be on your own.I can give you what you need."





	Heartless, breathless

Otabek doesn't like clubs, which is rather ironic considering he's been a part time DJ for almost five years now. He has always loved the deafening roar of music crushing all his worries and fears, but... when he's on _this_ side of the dance floor, there's way too many people and way too much social interaction for his taste. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jean and his overly-shy crush, and their stupid idea of having a double date instead of an actual first date.

 _Please, Beka! Isabella is bringing a friend, I told her you would come, it will be fun!_  

Yeah, well. _Bullshit_.

Now Jean and Isabella are in the middle of the dance floor, too caught on each other’s movements to notice Otabek’s date left like thirty minutes ago (out of boredom, he doesn't blame her for that), and Otabek is sulking at the bar contemplating leaving Jean without a car. Isabella could take him home, right? They seem to be doing fine... 

"Fucking boring, isn't it?" Comes an annoyed voice from behind him, cold and steady. It startles Otabek out of his thoughts, but when he turns around to find the source of said voice he's much more startled by what he sees.

A blond, lean yet muscular boy, shoulder-length hair covering half of his perfect face as he stares at the dance floor with a slight glare. _Absolutely beautiful_.

"R-Right.” Otabek clears his throat, because being in front of a cute boy really isn't the time to act weird and he has to get his shit together real quick. “It’s not that bad, just... A little monotonous. I’ve been to better clubs, this one isn’t my favorite.”

The guy smirks at that, not even looking at him. 

“I agree. And the DJ just sucks here, right? I wish the guy from Fridays was here, he’s so much better at setting the right mood.”

The guy from Fridays. Oh.

That's Otabek, isn't it?

“D-Do you really think so?” Otabek says as casually as he can, praying to all deities above that the lights of the club hide the light blush on his face. “I’m sure he’d be flattered to hear that.”

The boy is chuckling then, and Otabek smiles in satisfaction for having made his new crush laugh. It’s a small victory, but a victory regardless. 

“You’re too good for this crappy place, Altin. We should go somewhere else, hmm?” His voice is sultry and silky, eyes inviting as he finally looks at Otabek and _god would he love to do that_.

Except... 

“I... I’m sorry, I have to stay...” Otabek says finally, an apologetic look on his face. He looks at the dance floor, at Jean, and remembers how the human helped him when Otabek ran away from his pack, when his whole world was falling apart around him and no one else seemed to care. As annoying as he is, Jean is the only real friend he has left these days. “My roommate there is going to be way too drunk to drive, I can’t leave him on his own. But maybe some other time?”

Before he knows it there’s a sound of a chair moving next to him, and soon enough his chin is grabbed in a relentless grip. He’s forced to look to his side, and he flushes a deep red when he comes face to face with the boy’s perfect, beautiful features. The grin on his face is rather scary.

”You don't want to leave him alone? Come on, it's obvious he'll be just fine. You're just a third wheel here, aren't you? A nuisance that keeps getting in the way..." The boy says mockingly, in a way that makes Otabek frown in indignation. Yeah, sure, of course he's the third wheel here, but he didn't have to say it  _like that_. 

"Okay, you know what? Now you're just being an asshole. I told you, I'd like to go with you but-"

He's cut off by a cold - _very cold_ \- finger being placed over his lips, and an equally chilling laughter that makes him suddenly restless. From up close, he realizes that there's something off about the boy's scent, something that should be there but just  _isn't._

" _You're so adorable_. A sad, lost puppy, so loyal yet so lonely." The blond says in that same taunting tone, a teasing grin on his face. "You crave for someone to take the lead, don't you? Must be terrible, for someone like you to be on your own. _I can give you what you need_."

Otabek wants to say something, to push the guy away and wait for Jean in the car so he doesn't have to deal with this weird shit, but before he can do any of that the blond presses their lips together in a heated kiss. It  _really_ shouldn't feel so good, with the creepy ass things the guy has been saying, but his lips taste like heaven and Otabek can't help but melt into it. 

The blond pulls away first, and Otabek is still trying to understand what just happened when a pair of cold hands finds his cheeks, emerald eyes staring deep into his own.

Except they're not just emerald anymore, beautiful shades of lilac, yellow and blue dancing in the blond's eyes. Otabek's mind goes blank as he drowns in the pretty colors, pushing away the thoughts of his annoying human roommate -what was his name again?- and whatever reason he had to stay in this place. He wants to stare into those colors forever, and he can't bring himself to care about anything or anyone else.

" _That's a good boy_." Yuri smiles, fond and triumphant, as he gently caresses his new pet's cheek. The man nuzzles one of his hands, and Yuri runs the other through his hair, down his cheek and to his neck, tracing his pulse gently. " _I will take care of you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Another vampire fic because I have no self-control ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
